


Not Last Night, But Today

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up in bed next to Jess, and doesn't really remember how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Last Night, But Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around "Heart Of Glass," so the whole ending to "Sleight Out Of Hand" never happened.

"Morning."

"Jesus Christ!"

"No...Jessica." Angell smirked at him, laying there with the sheet pulled up on her chest. "I'm no Christ."

Danny rubbed at his eyes. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Better question is, why do you think this is your bed when this is _my_ apartment?" She let the sheet drop slightly and Danny got a look at more of her cleavage than he had ever seen at work. "Are you..."

"No, I'm not. Which has me a little disappointed, actually." She pulled the sheet away and he saw she was in a strapless bra and matching panties. "And you're still in your underwear too."

"So we didn't..."

"Hell if I know. But considering we're still more or less dressed, I doubt it."

Something she had said earlier finally registered. "What do you mean you're disappointed?"

"Would have been nice to have sex, even if I don't remember it," she said with a shrug. "It's been a while."

"You? Get out of here," Danny said with a grin. "Come on. You mean to tell me..."

"Going on a year," she said. "But I heard the same goes for you."

"Yeah, well, I was holding out."

"For Monroe."

"Yeah. Look at how good that turned out."

"Hey, I didn't mean to say anything. Sorry."

"Not your fault." He shrugged. "You remember how we got here?"

"Cab. I think I was just sober enough to give the driver my address. I sort of remember doing that." She looked at the clothes piled up on the floor. "How we made it from the street into bed, though...I'm drawing a blank there."

He nodded. "Well...what time is it, anyway?"

"Nine."

"Good thing I don't have to be into work until tonight." He looked over at the clothes, starting to stand up. "Guess I should head out."

"Why?"

He stopped moving except to sit back down on her bed. "What do you mean, why?"

"Look, I'm going to ask you two questions. Just give me the honest answer to each, all right?"

"Okay..."

"Are you over Monroe?"

He thought about it a second and then nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Good enough. Next question..." She paused for a second. "What would you do if I kissed you?"

This time the pause was longer. "I don't know."

"Guess that leaves a third question. You want to find out?"

He started to smirk. "Yeah, I think I do."

He turned till he was almost facing her and she shifted her position until she was able to lean in and kiss him. It wasn't exactly a gentle kiss and he was glad for that, because he hadn't been entirely truthful when he'd said he didn't know what he'd do if she kissed him: he knew he'd kiss her back.

It took a little more shifting but he got his legs up on the bed and sat up as she straddled him, the two of them trying hard not to break the kiss. He got his arms around her and took off her bra, flinging it to the side and running his hands up and down her back. She took advantage of the position she was in to pull herself up a little and kiss him as he leaned down.

He pulled back a little to catch his breath. "Had sort of expected that would happen, but..."

"Yeah, well. I'd hoped." She leaned in again but instead of kissing him she went for his neck, biting it lightly.

"Don't stop," he managed to get out, hoarsely and quietly.

She pulled her lips away but they hovered just above his skin. "What?"

"Don't stop." He could feel her grin against his skin as she nipped him again, moving lower until she was right over his jugular vein. He tightened his grip on her as she bit a little harder than before. He groaned and pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her hard as his fingers ran up and down her sides. She pulled his head closer to her and didn't break the kiss until she absolutely had to. When that happened, she was breathing hard.

But before she could say anything he'd moved his head lower, beginning to kiss his way down her body. She shut her eyes and arched up to meet his mouth, groaning when he hit a sensitive spot and bit lightly. She hadn't expected this, not by a long shot. Every single rumor she had ever heard about Danny and sex...she could see a lot of truth in them. He made it down a little lower than her navel before she shuddered, biting back the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

He sat up a bit and then hooked his fingers onto the sides of her panties and began to pull them down. She lifted up her hips to accommodate and as soon as they were off he made his way back up, kissing her mouth again and then rolling them over. She took a minute to get oriented and pulled away, looking at him. "Danny..."

"I undressed you, now it's your turn," he said quietly, trying to catch his breath. "That and I'm willing to do whatever you want me to do."

She grinned and leaned into him. "Let me do whatever I want to you?"

"Yes."

"I have some ideas," she said before kissing him again. She had quite a few ideas, but they could wait for a while. If things went the way she thought they would, they might not be leaving the bed any time soon...


End file.
